Dukoro's 100th Story Celebration!
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. BEWARE.] It's Christmas in the Sohma House, and with nutty visitors, an insane authoress [who's celebrating 100 stories today] and random presents, what could possibly go right?


**A/N:**

**OMG!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I'VE WRITTEN 100 STORIES!**

**I'M SO HAPPY, THAT I HAVE TO USE CAPS. AND YOU CAN'T BE MAD BECAUSE RIGHT NOW IS MY MOMENT OF GLORY.**

**KTHX.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. BUT I WISH I DID. (CUE "THAT'S WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS" SIGN).**

**NOTE: I'M IN THIS STORY. AND SO ARE SOME OF MY FRIENDS. LOLOLOL.**

**ALSO: THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE. IT ISN'T MEANT TO. IT'S A CELEBRATION, NOT A FIC!**

**DEDICATIONS, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE A CELEBRATION WITHOUT DEDICATIONS:**

**MY FF FRIENDS: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**MY FF REVIEWERS: IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT INTO MY FRIENDS LIST, I STILL LOVE YA.**

**MINA CHAN: YES. I LOVE YOU TOO. YOU'RE AWESOME. MIKEY!**

**GERARD: COS HE'S COOL. (YEAH!)**

**TELSTRA: I HAVE TO THANK THEM, BECAUSE THEY GIVE ME INTERNET. Haha.**

_Dukoro's Crazy 100th Story Celebration._

"YES!" Dukoro flapped her arms madly, as if she were trying to take off on a heroic adventure to some unknown place. "NOT ONLY IS IT CHRISTMAS, BUT I AM ALSO CELEBRATING MY 100TH STORY TODAY."

"It's not like it's a good thing." Kyo chimed in, because she happened to be at his house. "I mean, is being a total idiot and a pervert something to be proud of?"

"Yes." Dukoro decided, a stupid grin on her face. "LOOK AT MY PRESENTS."

Dukoro threw random amounts of emo crap and Playstation games at the Cat. He was not impressed. The door bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Tohru hollered in capitals. It's Christmas. You can't be mad at me for caps.

It was Marina; Dukoro's secret friend. She pounced.

"Marina!" She smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Any time." Marina wiped a tear of joy from Dukoro's face. "But now I must go. My planet needs me."

NOTE: MARINA DIED ON THE WAY BACK TO HER HOME PLANET.

"That was weird." Kyo said.

"Not as hot as... GERARD WAY." Dukoro pointed out.

"I didn't say hot. I said weird." Kyo wandered away, knowing he was no longer needed (or loved) by anyone (except everyone at FF and Dukoro as well).

It was then that EDWARD ELRIC turned up.

"Guess what." He gasped, waving something shiny in his hand.

"What?" Dukoro asked, her patience thinning like ice on a hot day. Or when Gee is standing in front of it.

"You failed your end of year exams." Edward said sadly. "But you passed a few."

"Was one of them music, the only subject an aspiring famous rock singer needs?"

"No." Ed said blankly. "Gerard would not be proud! But you did pass English and Literature!"

"SHIGURE WOULD BE PROUD!" Dukoro grinned, throwing her arms up in the air and waving them like she just didn't care.

"That I am." Shigure said out of the blue, handing Dukoro the next book in his perverted series. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, thank-you. You as well." She coughed up a lung.

"RAWR 100 STORIES." Dukoro did a dance. But it wasn't any dance! It was the sexual dance that calls hot people!

"Will you please stop making crappy references towards My Chemical Romance band members?" Yuki rolled his eyes out of the blue, just because no one likes him. (except his whole school fanclub). Tohru stabbed them out.

Dukoro ignored Yuki, because she thinks he needs a proper testicle reconstruction thingy without spell check makes Dukoro a sad, sad panda!!eleven!!11!!12.

"I got you a present!" Madison burst in the room. Madison is Dukoro's bestfriend, incase you didn't know.

"FANTASTIC." Dukoro screached. "What is it?"

Madison handed her the present. She opened it.

"Oh wow!" Dukoro cried. "It's for the hampster I'm gonna buy!"

Madison nudged her friend and whispered in her ear, "No Steph. That's not what you're meant to say when someone gives you a nice present. Try again."

Dukoro (who is Steph in actual terms) tried again.

"Um... wow! I will... use it every day?"

"Close enough." Madison said, handing the MCR CONCERT TICKETS to Dukoro.

"It's just a shame I can't go, huh." Dukoro emo-ed. "I really want to. But instead, I'll sell these tickets to charity so they don't go to waste."

"OO!" Madison was horridied!!eleven!!11!! Dukoro giving to charity? Un-fucking-likely!

"Did someone mention me half way up the other end of this page?" MIKEY WAY-ved. (lol. that was cool.)

"NO. GO AWAY." Dukoro yelled, pointing at the door dramatically.

"... Oh." Mikey said depressingly. "So all those things you said weren't about me."

"No Mikey," Dukoro pondered. "They were about your brother. But I know someone who wants to see you!"

Suddenly, MINA burst in the door!!eleven!!12!!

Mina is Dukoro's best friend on the internet. Mina cackled evilly.

"Mikey!"

And then everyone was happy.

"Wait, I'm not happy." Dukoro said, pausing her own dramatic tale of having 100 stories, which really has nothing to do with having 100 stories at all.

"Me neither." Marina pointed out. But no one cares about Marina.

"I'm not." Kyo grumbled.

"SHUTUPBAKANEKO." Dukoro slapped him with a fish. "Anyway..."

"Are you happy now?" Just to make Dukoro happy in her own story, Gerard threw a present at her and left.

"...Yay!" Dukoro died with tremendous joy, but decided to come back alive again.

"WOOT!" Tohru hollered. "100 STORIES"

"Yes," Everyone agreed. "100 STORIES!"

"And Christmas!" Momiji chimed in.

"Haven't you heard of closing a god damn door?" Tohru giggled.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Dukoro grinned.

What the hell was wrong with her?

**A/N:**

**OMFG!**

**100 STORIES.**

**I HAVE PROBLEMS.**

**GERARD IS HOT.**

**TODAY IS COLD.**

**PRESENTS! CHRISTMAS!**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, GUYS.**


End file.
